


Surrender

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 小天狼星从报纸上读到一则寻人启事，而这时一封奇怪的信辗转交到了他的手上。





	Surrender

小天狼星读到《预言家日报》上那篇寻人启事时正在波特家。事实上，他这段时间正在波特家“小住”——不管是詹姆、莉莉还是小天狼星都忙于凤凰社的大业，只能轮流腾出手来照顾才几个月大的哈利。

那是一个阴沉沉的下午。波特家的客厅里点着明亮的吊灯，半透明的浅色纱帘阻隔了窗外属于秋冬的萧索气息。詹姆顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发坐在地毯上，一手奶瓶一手凤凰社下一步行动的绝密计划；莉莉抱着小哈利坐在沙发上，轻声哼着摇篮曲哄着小家伙入睡；小天狼星坐在餐桌旁，像只大狗似的毫无形象地叼着一片面包，手里翻着上午送来的《预言家日报》，试图从一堆破烂里翻出来点东西——尽管他对此表示万分的怀疑。

嗯，很好，某个大名鼎鼎的女巫在前一任老公去世三个月后第四次成功步入婚姻的神圣殿堂；某个小有名气的摇滚乐团将要在英国进行巡演，不过在这种情形下他应该没可能再拉上詹姆溜出去透气了；某位魔法部官员就目前的严峻形势又发表了长篇大论的演讲，言明光明一定能照亮黑暗，正义必定战胜邪恶。

不错，小天狼星在心中轻哼一声，还是那些一如既往的垃圾。如果仅凭演讲就能战胜伏地魔，那他们只需要用魔杖施几个“声音洪亮”就万事大吉了。

事情的转机发生在下一刻。就在小天狼星要合上报纸的那一刻，一个名字突然吸引住了他的眼球。

雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克

小天狼星的眉毛下意识地皱起来。他知道自己这位弟弟现在正在干什么，登报的理由也无非就那么几个，其中最坏或者最好的情况是被傲罗丢进阿兹卡班。小天狼星自认为早已做好心理准备，可以在任何和雷古勒斯有关的消息面前保持冷静，但是在这一刹那，他的心还是不由自主地提了起来。

或许是他那位可怕的母亲给他找了一位门当户对的姑娘做未婚妻，说不准这短短几行字就是在说他们订婚的消息，小天狼星脑中突然划过这样一个有点可笑的念头。雷古勒斯和小天狼星不同，他向来都是父母的乖宝宝，一个任人摆布的提线木偶。这一点被小天狼星反反复复说过很多遍——在起初他试图劝说他走上正途的时候，在后来他对于他那些微不足道的成绩加以嘲讽的时候，在最后他们大吵一架分道扬镳的时候。

小天狼星一直对自己的判断坚信不疑。小天狼星 布莱克怎么可能出错呢？ 

下一秒，小天狼星得到了他想要的答案。

“雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克先生于三日前突然失踪。欢迎知情人提供线索，必有重赏。”

“啪”地一声，小天狼星嘴里的面包掉到了报纸上，在他身上滚了几圈落到脚旁，他没有理会。他紧紧盯住这几个词，似乎它们是用某种他看不明白的外语写成的。

正逢这时，詹姆朝这边喊道：“翻到什么了吗，大脚板？”在哄哈利睡觉的莉莉立刻责怪地瞪了自己丈夫一眼，詹姆赶紧噤声，只是抬头去看小天狼星。

小天狼星脸上的表情怪怪的，仿佛没听到詹姆在说什么。他捏着报纸的手不自觉地握紧，将那一叠脆弱的纸揉成一团。

“小天狼星？”莉莉先发现了他的不对劲，“你怎么了？”她关切地看着他。

“没什么。”小天狼星嘟囔着，实际上自己也不太清楚到底说了什么。像是一阵大风吹过，他的大脑出现了短暂的空白。那些被他压在心底的久远回忆突然一齐冒了出来——

在他离家出走那一天站在窗前默默看着他的少年，在他和詹姆聊得正欢时跟在他们身后的那个倔强的影子，在他刚到霍格沃茨时几乎每天都会收到的信……

“大脚板，你怎么了？”一个声音将他唤醒。小天狼星眨眨眼睛，发现詹姆正顶着一头乱糟糟的头发站在自己面前。莉莉站在他身旁，两人的脸上带着相同的担忧。

“没什么，或许是——”小天狼星试图露出一个笑容。是啊，说不定是他看错了呢。雷古勒斯怎么可能失踪呢？他抱着侥幸心里瞅向手中皱巴巴的报纸，却一眼就看到了那个名字。

雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克

小天狼星脸上的表情僵住。这不是错觉——他使劲眨眨眼睛，不得不放弃了心中的最后一丝侥幸。

“雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克先生……于三日前……突然……失踪……”

莉莉歪着头，轻声读出那则报道，表情愈发凝重。她担心地看着明显不在状态的小天狼星，和自己的丈夫交换了一个眼神。

“小天狼星——你听我说——”

小天狼星缓缓举起捏着一团报纸的那只手，示意她不要再说下去了。纸团轻轻落在绒毯上。小天狼星伸手抹了一把脸，过了很久才重新抬起头。

“这个消息是真的，”他冷静地说，灰眼睛固执地盯着不远处柜子上的花瓶，“他是——我们都知道他是什么人……如果他是被凤凰社或傲罗干掉的话，我们不会不知道。”他的声音带着一丝沙哑。

詹姆和莉莉对看了一眼，都没有说话。

“所以……只有一种可能……”小天狼星深吸了一口气，“食死徒的内讧。他应该是被自己人干掉的。”他十分肯定地说。

“说不定还有……”

“不会的，”小天狼星斩钉截铁地说，“不会是绑架……要不然不至于三天还没有一点消息放出来……再说谁会悄无声息地去绑架一个食死徒呢？”他冷笑了一声。

“会不会是他自己躲了起来？”莉莉提出一个新的可能。

“雷古勒斯？”小天狼星想起自己之前无数次苦口婆心的劝告，想起那张与自己相似的面庞上带着的决然不同的犹豫之色，想起他用顺从换取来的父母的宠爱。就凭他——那个懦弱胆小、毫无主见的乖宝宝？

“绝无可能，”他轻蔑地哼了一声，“如果他知道找个地方躲起来那根本就不会去当什么食死徒。”他语气尖锐地说，像是在指责。

詹姆叹了一口气。“我很抱歉，大脚板。我会写信问其他人，看看他们知不知道雷古勒斯的消息。”

小天狼星脸上带着明显的拒绝，可詹姆知道那不是最终的答案。一秒，两秒，三秒——

“谢了，尖头叉子，”他哑着嗓子说，“我觉得，我今天需要自己——我是说，我还有点事——”他机械地走向门口，走到半路又折了回来——他把魔杖落在餐桌上了。他带着懊恼拿起魔杖，觉得已经无力去感到难堪了。

终于，雷古勒斯死了。他那位懦弱的、胆小的、听话的弟弟，终于被彻底毁了。小天狼星觉得自己应当感到庆幸，起码雷古勒斯还没来得及做什么罪大恶极的事，虽然这并不代表他的手是完全干净的。可事到如今，又有谁的手是完全干净的呢？

这么多年来，那些他们一同度过的过去从未像此刻这样清晰。就在帷幕落下的时候，那些破碎的、昏黄的、光影交织的记忆纷纷出现，一帧帧地在小天狼星眼前闪现：小天狼星想起雷古勒斯的每一场魁地奇比赛，想起那个同风一般模糊的绿色影子；他想起格里莫广场附近的一条麻瓜街道，想起年幼的他们时常偷偷溜出去看那些新奇的麻瓜玩意；他想起他贴在墙壁上的那些麻瓜女郎照片，想起他那位傻弟弟第一次看到它们目瞪口呆的样子。

他比这个世界上任何一个人都了解雷古勒斯。不错，怎么可能有一个人比他——雷古勒斯的哥哥更了解他呢？他就是一个胆小鬼，并且会为自己的懦弱找各种各样的理由。什么家族的利益，什么父母的期盼，什么纯血统的荣光——统统都是借口，全部都是谎话！他不过是不想承认自己是个不敢反抗的胆小鬼罢了！小天狼星一眼就看穿了他的虚伪，但从来都不屑宣之于口。

只有小天狼星自己知道，在他内心最隐秘的地方，其实还藏着一点点的庆幸。他为雷古勒斯的懦弱感到庆幸，但同时也以此为耻。这位天生的战士不断告诉自己，逃避和退缩是懦夫的行为。在大难临头的时候，他能毫不犹豫地献出自己的生命，却希望自己那位胆小的弟弟能保住一命。

可现在，一切都结束了。做好了慷慨赴死准备的小天狼星多次死里逃生，那个在哥哥记忆中胆小沉默的雷古勒斯却英年早逝。在此之前他在潜意识中已无数次构思过这一刻，他想过很多种可能——他会开心还是难过？他会冷静还是愤怒？他会得偿所愿还是心生失落？他没再往下想，因为他在本能地排斥着这件事的发生。

当这一刻真的到来时，无数种情绪涌向他，他只是感到疲累。他需要一个人静静，公寓床头里放着的安眠药剂应该是个不错的选择。

“听我说，大脚板，”一只温暖有力的手在这时抓住他的手臂，“我知道你心里不好受，但你需要和我们在一起。”

小天狼星抬头，从恍惚中挣脱出来，迎上詹姆严肃的目光。他隐约觉得独身一人不是个好主意，可旁人真的能理解他这时的隐秘伤痛与复杂心情吗？

在这个气氛比奶糊都要粘稠的时候，被放在沙发上的小哈利突然哭起来。小天狼星脑子里紧绷的那根弦在这孩子的哭声中突然松了。

“我去看看哈利。”小天狼星下意识地说道，抢在莉莉前面抱起了哈利，动作看起来还挺熟练。詹姆和莉莉都松了一口气。

机械的动作让小天狼星有了得以喘息的机会。几个月来的大量练习已经让他堪比一只训练有素的家养小精灵，他用不着在这种时候拿出对阵食死徒的十二万分精神就足以应付现在的状况。他轻轻摇晃着怀中的哈利，看着小家伙破涕为笑，思绪却逐渐飘回很多年前他踮起脚扒在婴儿床前看着雷古勒斯熟睡的脸庞的时候。他想起来自己企图用一只孔雀毛的羽毛笔将他挠醒，可雷古勒斯睁开眼就被那根怪异的羽毛吓得哇哇大哭……

都过去了，小天狼星对自己说，这一切都过去了。他施了个咒语，连头也没抬，就稳稳抓住奶瓶，直接塞进了哈利的嘴里。他吸吸鼻子，将已经安静的哈利递给莉莉。

莉莉接过哈利，脸上带着温柔的笑意，让小天狼星有了一瞬间的迟疑。眼前这个年轻的女人已经是一名母亲了……同样是母亲，这样的表情也会在她的脸上出现吗？会吧，小天狼星自嘲地想着，但也只是在面对雷古勒斯的时候。她会和蔼地问雷古勒斯在学校里的情况，会鼓励他，会表现出最大限度的理解与宽容，几乎都要让他嫉妒了；而她对自己永远都只有不满意。作为儿子，雷古勒斯无疑要比他出色得多……

但这一切都过去了，过去了，再也回不来了。迷雾逐渐散去，这个事实在他眼前愈发清晰，像一块巨石，沉甸甸地压在他的心上，不识趣地竖在他的面前。小天狼星觉得自己要绷不住了，他觉得自己迫切地需要去做点什么来分散一下注意力，哪怕是把雷古勒斯这个讨厌的家伙从墓里拽出来都行。

“小天狼星？”

他闻声抬头，很高兴看到一位伙伴到来。莱姆斯看样子已经进屋有一会了，他竟没有发现。这可不行。他必须要调整自己的状态，得时刻保持警惕才行。

“我看到报纸上那篇报道了，”莱姆斯严肃地说，“我感到抱歉。但我今天就是为了它来的。”

为什么？他们为什么还要继续这个话题呢？就让这个话题就此沉寂封存难道不好吗？可小天狼星像是被施了全身束缚咒似的，目不转睛地盯着莱姆斯。

莱姆斯从口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的信封递给小天狼星。小天狼星疑惑地接过来，在看到信封上的名字时如同被闪电击中一般。

收信人：莱姆斯 卢平，烦请转交小天狼星 布莱克

信封右角贴了一串邮票，都足够把这封信寄到大洋彼岸了。盖邮戳的麻瓜估计也很疑惑，但对于一名巫师来讲这已经很好了。小天狼星看着那串邮票，突然有点想笑。他不由自主地在脑海中勾勒出一个场景：内心腼腆的雷古勒斯试图装作他最不喜欢的麻瓜走进邮局，在掏出一把麻瓜硬币后一脸茫然，只得将它们在手掌上摊开。售货员耐住性子挑出所需的面值，之后疑惑地看着雷古勒斯一口气将一溜邮票全贴到信封上。小天狼星想笑，却又不知为何笑不出来。

“这封信是前天到的。寄信人把他寄到了我打工的那家书店，不巧我那天不在。我昨天去上班的时候拿到了它。我一开始还以为是一个恶作剧。我还以为是你给你自己寄的……”

用不着再说下去了，小天狼星已经明白了。这字迹和他的如此之像，都足以在和他相交多年的莱姆斯面前以假乱真。能做到这一点的人可不多，雷古勒斯就是其中的一个。可到底是为什么呢？哪个巫师会费尽周折通过麻瓜邮政给他寄一封信？他们明明有很多更好的选择——随便一只猫头鹰，或者是守护神。都快得多，也准确得多。

小天狼星撕开信封，一张羊皮纸从里面自动跳出来。几个人围着这张空白的羊皮纸，暗中握紧魔杖，在什么都没有发生后面面相觑。

“该不会是——”詹姆望向小天狼星，后者迟疑着，抽出魔杖指向羊皮纸。

“我是小天狼星，”羊皮纸没有反应，小天狼星一愣，“我是小天狼星 布莱克！”

羊皮纸上逐渐浮现出一行字，那字迹是他再熟悉不过的。

“下午好，布莱克先生。我想你一定知道我是谁。”

这句话的语气成功地惹到了小天狼星。“我他妈的当然知道你是谁。你以为你在玩什么把戏？”

羊皮纸上的墨迹闪了闪，又吐出了下一句话。

“我是来向你道别的。”

这次小天狼星说不出来话了。他瞪着羊皮纸，呼吸逐渐加重。死神的脚步渐近，他甚至都能感受到那刺骨的寒意顺着呼吸道到达肺叶，接着一点点地侵蚀着他的五脏六腑。终于，那最有力的、最终的宣判也要到来了吗？

“我希望你现在没有和你的朋友拍手称庆，虽然我觉得你很有可能这么干。”

他讲笑话的本领还是一如既往地糟糕，小天狼星想，他从小就这样，到死——到现在也没变。

“但这都不重要了。我只希望你能耐心将这封信读完。不会太长的。”

“我要走了，别试图去找我，你找不到的。这是我自己选的路，和别人没有关系。我背弃了错误的路，也要为此付出代价。尽管我知道不太可能，可我还是要说，我希望你能回家看看。我想妈妈这几天会很伤心。”

小天狼星竭尽全力才没从鼻子里哼出来。

“想把这封信扔了？我知道你是不会回去的，这样更好。因为你回去也只能适得其反。我越来越觉得，你生为布莱克就是一个错误。”

一种新的怒火在小天狼星心中升起。他倒不知道雷古勒斯什么时候说话这么一针见血了。看来他跟着他的主子还算学了点有用的东西，小天狼星刻薄地想到。

“事到如今，我想说，我得说——小天狼星，你真是个——”笔迹到这里突然停住。小天狼星哼了一声，他就知道雷古勒斯肯定没胆子当着他的面说他的坏话。可他确实有点好奇，那还没写出来的词会是什么呢？

自私自利的混蛋？忘恩负义的逆子？不顾亲情的叛徒？这些话小天狼星都要听到耳朵出茧子了——谁又在乎呢？

“我讨厌你。可我又为你感到骄傲。”

小天狼星盯着这句话，陷入了无与伦比的震惊之中。可是——这怎么会？这怎么可能？毒蘑菇是不会改变它的斑点的，一名食死徒又怎会为一名凤凰社成员感到骄傲？理智告诉他这值得怀疑，可他的直觉告诉他，这句话是真的。

雷古勒斯真的是这么想的。他为他感到骄傲……真的。

有没有那么突如其来的一瞬间——曾经自认抛弃过去的你，曾经以为无比坚强的你，曾经坚信战无不胜的你——突然就在那一瞬间，你面具碎裂，你丢盔卸甲，你原形毕露，你被从强大打回虚弱。就在那一瞬间，那些你以为已经过去的情感与记忆再一次涌现，将你紧紧包裹其中，让你暂时忘却种种现实。然后你发现，那些你爱的、你恨的，你保护的、你逃离的，你劝告的、你斥骂的——其实他从未离去，其实他早已成为你的一部分，其实他一直在你心中。

就像在这一刻，小天狼星的左手紧握成拳，他咬紧牙关，努力地保持安静；他飞快地眨着眼睛，却仍旧挡不住眼中的湿意。梅林的短裤，谁要为雷古勒斯那个胆小鬼掉眼泪？

羊皮纸上的字迹停顿了一下，似乎落笔的人变得慎重起来。小天狼星隐约感觉到对方要说什么了。

“是时候告别了，小天狼星。我的时间很宝贵，已经没有多余的再去浪费了。请你记住，这条路是我自己选的。”

他怎么敢？小天狼星的呼吸变得急促，连他自己也不知道为什么会紧张。别……小天狼星在心里说……他其实是在开玩笑的，对吧？他开玩笑的本事一向那么差，大多数时候根本就不好笑，而有时候都能把小天狼星吓出个好歹。

别这样，雷古勒斯……你不会的，对不对？

“也许那是很久以后的事情。但我希望终有一日，你也会对我说同样的话。”

“再会，小天狼星。”

信纸燃烧起来，变成了几朵小型烟花，只在他的视网膜上留下几秒的短暂印痕。他的兄弟，他写的最后一封信，就以这样的方式永远地离开了他，消失得无影无踪。终于，一切都结束了吗？小天狼星的身体晃了一下。他慢慢蹲下，将脸埋在了膝盖间。

原来，他会哭，会痛；会伤心，会失落；会怒不可遏，会痛不欲生。原来，他没有自己原先想的那么坚强冷漠；原来，人都是脆弱的。

他感受到了詹姆搭在他肩膀上的手。那温暖让人心生向往，可小天狼星的身体却忍不住打了个战。雷古勒斯在哪？他究竟去了哪？

“我得去找他，”他喃喃道，匆忙站起来，“我必须要找到他！”

“他已经不在了。”莱姆斯用温和的声音说着最为残酷的话。

“你说谎！”小天狼星突然揪起他的领子，暴跳如雷，对他怒目而视。受伤的神情在年轻的狼人脸上转瞬即逝，可还没等他想出一句劝慰小天狼星的话，对方就松了手。

“对不起，莱姆斯，”小天狼星扭过头，深吸了一口气，“我知道，你说的有道理。”他像是被强迫似的说出了这句话。

事实上，就在不久以前，是他亲手扼杀了雷古勒斯最后一点活着的可能。那时的他明明是冷静的，他刚刚是怎么了？

雷古勒斯已经死了，他明明知道的。他知道的——凤凰社没有雷古勒斯的消息，身为食死徒的雷古勒斯也不会被什么人随便绑走……从刚刚那封信来看，他已经知道了自己的结局，也知道那是不可避免的……一定是食死徒内部的原因……

“对不起，”他懊恼地扯着头发，“对不起。”他重重地呼出一口气，走向餐桌，给自己倒了一杯水，一饮而尽，却在最后被呛住。

詹姆拍着他的后背，看着眼泪从他的眼睛中涌出来。对，那不是因为雷古勒斯，是因为他刚刚被呛住了……一定是这样。

那被压抑许久的眼泪终于有了一个正大光明的理由流下来。

那个下午剩余的时间里，小天狼星把自己关在房间里，一动不动。他的脚边放着一张已经展开的皱巴巴的报纸，上面印着那则不起眼的寻人启事。

“雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克先生于三日前突然失踪。欢迎知情人提供线索，必有重赏。”

小天狼星呆呆地盯着壁纸上的花纹，从未感觉自己离死亡如此之近。死亡究竟是什么？是回归到起点之前，还是到达终点之后的永恒？是伴随着恐惧与黑暗，还是跟随着希望与光明？那究竟是毁灭，还是新生？

小天狼星不知道，他的脑子里空荡荡的。他现在什么也不愿想，什么也不愿做，只想坐在这里，假装时间是静止的，好让自己在这个自欺欺人的空隙中得以喘息。自诩勇敢的小天狼星也终于有了逃避现实的时候。

他放任自己的思绪四处乱窜，直到詹姆拎着两个酒瓶子找到他。时间已经很晚了，不用他说小天狼星也知道，小哈利已经入睡了。

小天狼星接过那瓶开了盖的酒，毫不犹豫地仰头灌了下去。辛辣之感顺着喉咙蔓延到胃里，刺激着他麻木的神经、让他感到疼痛。这也同时告诉他，他还有感觉，他还活着。

“好极了。”小天狼星靠着墙，喃喃道。詹姆没去问他到底哪里好，只是跟着他一起喝酒，附和道：“是挺不错的。”

小天狼星沉默地喝着酒，皱起的眉头慢慢松开。身旁的詹姆一改平日里的活蹦乱跳，连多余的动作都没有。

房间里没有点灯。在一片黑暗中，小天狼星突然轻声问道：“你说，那会是什么样？”

詹姆知道他在问什么，可他不知道答案，小天狼星自己也不知道。是啊，死后的世界是怎样的呢？没人能回答这个问题。

“他说……他去了一个我们谁都找不到的地方，”小天狼星慢慢说，灌了一口酒，“他说，这条路是他自己选的……”他突然笑起来。

“他还说，他选错了路，没办法继续走下去了……”暮色掩盖着一切，让人看不清他脸上的神情，“你说，他是不是害怕了、退缩了？”

一阵沉默。

“他说，他为我感到骄傲，”小天狼星哑着嗓子说，他猛灌了一口酒，“可我觉得我是个糟糕透顶的哥哥。你说，他现在在哪？那个胆小鬼……他会不会冷，会不会害怕？”

“Regulus在那，小天狼星，”詹姆指了指窗外的天空，“他变成了天上的星星。”

小天狼星发出一声短促的、像狗吠一样的笑，他将詹姆的手掰过来。“真是糟透了，叉子，你指错方向了，”他说，“狮子座现在在东方。”

说完他站起来摇摇晃晃地走到露台上。秋冬的夜晚已经很冷了，但对灌了一瓶酒的小天狼星正好。他带着些许酒意望向东北面的天空，不出意料地看到了那只刚露出脑袋的狮子。轩辕十二恰巧在地平线以上，在狮子心脏部位的轩辕十四还未显露。他又将头扭到东南方向，看到了那颗明亮的大犬座恒星。

在很久以前，他们也曾站在窗边肩并肩眺望星空。小天狼星不喜欢和自己同名的星星，却总是能先雷古勒斯一步找到它们。他总是不耐烦地把那颗叫Regulus的星星指给雷古勒斯看，可对方好像总是记不住位置。他只得指了一遍又一遍，直到他快发火了雷古勒斯才记住。也因此，他对轩辕十四的位置烂熟于心。

但是那家伙在天文课上拿过很多次满分，小天狼星突然想到，对自己的记忆不确定起来。他已经很久没见过雷古勒斯了，以后也再不会有机会了……想到这里，他的心情再次沉重起来。

这一切都结束了，真的结束了，小天狼星对自己说。他最后望了一眼天空，发现轩辕十四还未升起，转身离去，面上恢复了平静。

半小时后，狮子的心脏终于露出地平线，小天狼星没有看到。正如在人生短短三十几年中，他没有看到过很多东西。

年轻时的他有许许多多骄傲的资本，多到他已经懒得去多看一眼。他不屑夸耀，亦不屑称赞。数不清的骄傲筑在他的四周，最终形成了一道高墙，让他也有了看不到的角落。他没有看到彼得的背叛、莱姆斯的忠实，他没有预见好友的离去、自己的冤名，他没有察觉自己的刻薄、小精灵的怨念。

同样的，他自以为了解雷古勒斯，却从未看清他。他只看到了雷古勒斯对家中的妥协与一时的懦弱，却看不到他的坚持与他骨子里同他如出一辙的高傲。

两个血脉相连的少年互不相让，谁都不肯低头，最终走上了一条死路。他至死也没能听到哥哥的一句“我为你感到骄傲”，而他至死也不知道弟弟究竟为何而死。很多年后，在布莱克家老宅中，他指着陈旧的挂毯对自己的教子说：

“从他死后我了解的情况看，他已经陷得很深，然后他对别人要他做的事情感到恐惧，就想退出。唉，你不可能想伏地魔递一份辞职报告就算完事。要么卖命终身，要么死路一条。”

于是我们知道了食死徒雷古勒斯 布莱克，因为想要中途退出而被杀害。后来，我们才知道偷走挂坠盒的R.A.B，他背弃了最初的信仰，为了打败伏地魔而献出生命。

即使不相知，他们却最终殊途同归。大约十六年后，小天狼星在一次战斗中被咒语击中，跌入帷幔。之后，有人失魂落魄，有人毫不在意，有人欣喜若狂。一个时代逐渐落下帷幕，在许多年后，小天狼星与雷古勒斯 布莱克的名字会被人们淡忘，只剩下Sirius与Regulus在夜空中隔着茫茫星海遥遥相望。

如果星星再次降临人间，那希望没有战争、没有分歧，没有离家出走、没有背弃信仰，没有兄弟反目、没有骨肉相残，没有身负冤名、没有英年早逝。

他们都值得拥有一个更加美好的世界。


End file.
